Stronger
by Tell.It.To.The.Skies
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's visit the Volturi and meet Aro's adoptive daughter? How will Edward try to win Bella back? Set 178 Years after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N. Hey there! This is my first fan fic so I hope you guys like it. Just so you know I've been on fanfic for a while I just haven written any stories. Anyways Enjoy the very first chapter of Stronger. Ps. I might change the title. I couldn't think of anything when I put this up!)**

Chapter One

'Felix! Get your butt over here!' I shouted angrily from my room. I knew something was wrong when I smelt the disgusting smell of coffee from down the hall. It was raining extremely hard right now. I tried calming myself a bit. I didn't want the tourist visiting the Volterra to get soaked or have to suffer from a flood. The rain turned into a slight drizzle now and I heard Felix as well as Jane running up to my room in vampire speed.

'What did he do this time?' Jane asked Felix as she ran up with him to my room. Since I joined the Volturi 178 years ago Jane has constantly been by my side. She was my best friend and I loved her dearly. Alec had a slight crush on me so I didn't really socialize with him much.. Anyways Felix laughed extremely loudly which I'm sure even the humans outside would be able to hear. 'Awww. Izzy's mad.' Felix boomed still laughing. I loved Felix dearly, he was like a big bear of a brother to me, he reminded me so much of Emmet Cullen, it hurt even to think of them anymore, but I'm thankful they left me, otherwise I would never have made this fabulous coven I now call my family.

I decided I didn't want to attack him now, he would be expecting it. Also we had guests right now and Aro wouldn't want us making much noise.

'Jane dear, tell daddy I will be down in a minute to greet the guests.'

'Sure Iz. I'll meet you down there!' She said after welcoming me back from my month long trip to London with a hug. Felix following her out.

Before I went down I decided I would take apart Felix's pride and joy. His motor bike. It took me less than half a minute, I put a shield up so that no one other than myself would be able to hear the racket I was making as I tore it apart. I felt sinister and evil as I did this I couldn't help but let out a witch like cackle.

I removed the shield and took my time as I walked up to the hall to greet my father ,uncles and the guests, but before that I decided I would wait a bit infront of the door to hear Felix's reaction as I knew he would be going out to go 'fishing' with Heidi and would use his precious bike as transport. 'Three…two…one' I counted down under my breath and I heard it a scream and followed by 'IZZY!!!' I laughed and ran inside the hall knowing he wouldn't dare attack me in front of Aro, my adoptive father.

I didn't even look at the guests I just ran in and hugged my dear father. 'Daddy! I missed you!' I said while I hugged him tightly. Then with my back still to the guests I hugged Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus. Both of whom who loosened up quite a bit a few years after I arrived. Especially Marcus who was not the lifeless undead form he once was.

'Izzy dear, may I ask what you did to poor Felix this time?' Uncle Marcus asked with a sly smile on his face.

'Oh its nothing really Uncle Marcus, I just crashed his bike.' I said which caused Jane to laugh, hop over to me and give me a high five.

'Pray tell me, what caused you to do this?' Dad asked me.

'He put coffee, disgusting human coffee in ALL of my shoes.' I said

Now everyone in my family including Demetri and Alec who were standing on either side of the four thrones acting as guards to laugh. I hugged them both, hesitating before I hugged Alec and then I turned around. I heard gasps coming from my guests once they saw my face. I started back expressionlessly as I heard the voice I recognized only too well 'Bella'.

**(A/N Thanks soooo much for reading! And sorry that its so short. It came up to two pages on word ********. Anyways. I would really appreciate you opinion on my writing style and the story. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it. Have an Awesome day!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N. Hey you guys! Okay wow I cannot believe the response I got to the last chapter. I would like to thank ALL the people who subscribed to story alert, put this as their favorite story or me as the favorite author! You guys are like awesome. Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Best Friend N.H aka Sequin who is leaving to America. Thanks for editing the first chapter and encouraging me to publish it. LY)**

I immediately put up a shield as the black haired pixie came closer to me, arms outstretched as if she was going to hug me. She bumped straight into the physical shield and fell smack on her butt. It was quite amusing as she tried again and again but had the same outcome.

I controlled my laughter though Alec, Demetri and Jane were having a little trouble stifling their giggles. Aro and my Uncles were just smiling amused smiles.

She looked up at me with a confused expression. 'Why can't I get to you?' She asked her voice full of hurt.

'Because I don't want you to' I said icily back. She retreated to Jaspers side, who was now glaring at me, obviously for mistreating his wife.

I hated these people-though I really needed to thank them for leaving me- I would not let them hurt me again. Now that I was finally happy they just had to come back and ruin my existence.

My family, all but Aro were looking between the Cullen's and I. Probably wondering how we knew each other. So far I had only informed Aro of my human life, he as my father, had a right to know.

'Uhm Dad?' I asked Aro.

'Yes sweetheart?'

'Don't you think you should make the introductions?' I said gesturing with my hand towards the Cullen's and then to the rest of my current family. I had asked Aro to treat the Cullens the same way he would have if I wasn't present.

'Oh my dear you are right. Carlisle my dear friend, this is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, My adopted Daughter. You know my brothers Marcus and Caius as well as this part of the guard, Jane,Alec and Demetri. Unfortunately Bella's private guard are out hunting and I don't think Isabella will actually need a guard but we insist on it.' He said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at this statement and looked around at the monsters I used to love.

'What you do not know is I have adopted Bella as my own she is my daughter and the heir to the-' I heard a quiet sob coming from Carlisle. As if he cared, he and his family left me, I was nothing but a mere toy to them. Aro was cut off once again by an angry shout:

'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI YOU ARE DEAD!'

'Felix honey, I already am. And Imagine that, head of my guard as well as my own brother tearing me up and ripping me to shreds then burning my remains.' I said with a laugh as Felix burst through the door, almost pulling it off its hinges.

'You WILL pay little sister' he said with a snarl.

After all these years you would have thought Felix would quit trying to wrestle me, especially after losing every single time.

'Oh Felix what ever is the matter?' I asked sweetly.

'..' He said angrily. Pausing after each word.

'Well that's what you get for pouring coffee in my shoes!' I said back just as angrily.

'Its not the same! How about we settle this the easy way?'

'A battle Felix? Tsk tsk when will you ever learn' I answered earning a laugh-disguised-as-a-cough from Jane who had been there for all 1756 time I had beaten Felix in a fight.

'Dad? Do you mind?' I asked. 'You as well as the guests are more than welcome to watch' I said knowing Aro would not pass off an excellent chance to show of his one and only daughter, even if I wasn't his biological daughter.

'Of course my dear but do you mind if Alec, Jane, Demetri, Caius and Marcus join Felix? Just to make the game fair?' I heard a growl coming from my first love, Edward. Did he really think I was still the weak little human he left behind all those years ago? If he did, I would definitely prove him wrong.

'I think Felix will need all the help he can get' I said with a smile. 'But before that can I please go and change into something more appropriate for a battle?' I asked looking down at the clothes I was wearing. A Black dress that had a belt going under the bust, and my favorite black peep toe stilettos.

'Of course! Meet us down at the battle chamber in fifteen minutes. Cullen's and my brothers follow me. Alec, Demetri take up the Cullen's luggage to their assigned rooms. And then meet us at the battle chamber, and Jane-' Once again Aro was cut of, only this time by me.

'No Dad. I'll need Jane as well as Renata' I said. With that I left the room dragging Jane's tiny body behind me and sending Johnny, the newest addition to our guard to find Renata.

Once I reached my room, which was actually more like an apartment, I ran to my walk in closet. I heard Renata and Jane coming up and hovering outside the door for a micro second. 'Jane! Renata! There's no point wasting time outside my door!'

The two of them laughed and ran in.

'Guys I need help picking out something to wear. It needs to be A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I want to remind Edward of what he's missing' I said with a smile until I noticed their confused expressions.

I forgot they had no idea what happened between me and the Cullen's.

'Ok well I guess its time for me to show you what my human life was like' I said as I walked closer to them and placed the palm of each hand on each of their necks. I re-lived every single memory I had with Edward, every kiss, every touch, every lie. I showed them the day he left me. My zombie state, and my personal sun; Jacob Black, my best friend and werewolf.

I still visit Jacob as often as I can. He still lives in La Push protecting and he finally accepted the Alpha position. The only vampires allowed on their land were Emily and I. Yes, Emily is now a vampire. She was hit by a tree during one of Forks notorious rain storms, I changed her, after Sam begged me to as he said he could not live without her. No one else ever imprinted and therefore none of them had a reason to grow old.

I was re-living all this forgetting entirely I was projecting all of this to Jane and Renata's mind. Once I realized this I quickly moved my hands, only to be engulfed in a hug by both of them.

I did not waste any time on talking I let them pick out my clothes. I ended up wearing a blue crop top revealing my entire stomach, matching black pants with a light blue and yellow lining at the waist and white sneakers.

I wouldn't really be doing anything much, probably just dodging attacks and using my powers but I still wanted to look the part. I had about eight minutes left so I decided to change my hair. My naturally brown and wavy hair was now stick straight and in a short bob. If I do say so myself I looked pretty awesome.

I had less than a minute left so I teleported myself right into the battle chamber which was basically a huge arena with extremely strong metal walls and a couple of seats. It was also soundproof, just so the humans wouldn't hear.

I heard a few gasps of surprise from the Cullen's at my sudden entrance and then an intake of breath from Edward and Alice as I turned around to face them. My appearance had obviously surprised them; I was somewhat more conservative as a human. I raised my eyebrow at them and then turned to Aro nodding, a sign to start the battle

'On the count of three you may attack. One. Two. THREE!' Aro boomed

I closed my eyes and felt six vampires run at me. I smiled peacefully and just lifted myself into the air above them.

I heard huge boulders crashing as they all bumped into each other because of my sudden departure. I teleported myself to right behind Felix and whispered 'boo' in his ear making him jump about ten feet in the air. I laughed and felt Alec running in my direction to attack, I pretended not to notice until I heard a familiar growl, I snapped my head around and put a shield around Edward holding him back as he tried to pounce on Alec. Irritated I used Alec's own power on him. He felt nothing and fell blindly to the floor.

One down five to go.

Using my control over physical elements I created a tornado, picking Demetri and Uncle Marcus in it. I kept twisting and turning it making them clash into each other painfully. I felt horror, fear and surprise emanating from almost each and every Cullen, including Alice who was never taken by surprise. I had almost forgotten that she couldn't see us due to the shield I put around the entire volturi.

Once Demetri and Uncle Marcus were weak, at least for a vampire I held them down with another shield.

That means only two to go. Caius and Felix could have been taken care of in a second but I wanted to make it a little bit more interesting.

Caius, my favorite uncle was next; I decided to save Felix for last. I teleported myself directly in front of Caius, startling him a bit. I took his hand twisted it behind his back in a vice like grip and teleported him and myself both out into the courtyard. It was a funny site, a vampire falling on the floor gasping for breath. For those who traveled with me it was almost impossible to breathe or even think between destinations. Even for a vampire who didn't need to thing. You were made to feel as if you were being squished into a tiny compartment, I had gotten used to the feeling though no one else had since I rarely took other people with myself when teleporting. A human probably wouldn't even survive teleportation, last time I tried on Jake he himself barely survived and he was a werewolf!

I left uncle Caius in the yard and teleported myself back to the chamber and decided to use my physical strength against Felix. He might be bigger but I was definitely stronger.

He sensed me near and turned around. His hand grabbed at my neck, I heard another growl from Edward but ignored it completely.

I stalled for about three minutes before pouncing on Felix's back, curling my lip over my teeth which were about a centimeter away from his neck. 'Give up now brother?' I asked.

'I hate you Isabella Volturi!' he said right after I jumped of his back and removed all shields except the one around Edward.

'Oh and by the way you owe me a new wardrobe of shoes, that's exactly 168 pairs!' I called out as my opponents filed out of the room, leaving only the Cullen's, Aro and I.

I laughed out loud on the expressions on the Cullen's face.

On Alice there was surprise, Jasper horror and a bit of fear, Emmett looked just as happy as ever, Rosalie looked unbelievably jealous and angry, probably because I had amazing powers, things she couldn't even imagine of and her beauty was nothing compared to mine. Esme looked upset and yet… loving, Carlisle looked as if he was about to pee in his pants (If it was possible for a vampire that is) and Edward, still held to the ground by the force of my shield looked utterly surprised, horrifified and shocked as ever.

I removed the shield and Edward got up. 'How did you do that?' Jasper asked quietly.

'Oh that was nothing at all' I said airily.

'You see, Bella has a very special gift, a gift that makes her the most powerful vampire in the galaxy.' Aro said. All the Cullen's were looking at me mouths agape.

'She can copy any power, and manipulate them' Aro finished proudly. Little did they know that I had already copied all three of their abilities. 'As I was trying to say before Bella is the heir to the Volturi. She will take over the day she turns five hundred.'

I saw the entire family were full out staring at me wide eyed and open mouthed. I almost laughed at their expressions. Then something I never expected happened.

Edward seized my hand as I tried to walk out and whispered 'I'm Sorry Bella'. I pushed out my shield with such force that it sent him flying in the opposite direction causing him to bang into the metal walls leaving a dent. I turned around and said 'Its too late to apologize' and then walked out of the room dramatically.

**(A/N So I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one, I've been like super busy and I had to do like bits at different times so I'm not sure if it really goes together. Anyways again I would like to hear your comments. I appreciate constructive criticism! =D) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N. Hey you guys! Im sorry I took so long to update. We have the science project tomorrow and then we have the P&T meeting on Thursday so I've been trying to be a good girl. LOL. I basically failed history already so…yeah. Well anyways I'm not sure if I like this chapter much. So anyways I hope **_**you **_**like it.)**

As I left the room I wondered if I was being too harsh on them. Of course not. They left me, a pitiful little human. Just a distraction.

I ran at an abnormally fast pace, even for vampire, I didn't really feel like teleporting now. As I reached my room I had a long shower. When I say long I mean really long, I was in there for an hour. I went into my mega huge closet and chose out a tight fitting light blue dress that stopped mid thigh and covered white heels.

I teleported myself into the throne room where we usually spent our free time. Just hanging out with everyone.

When I entered I saw Aro , Caius, Carlisle and Marcus laughing quietly in the corner along with Carlisle while the rest of the Cullen's were standing together cowering at the sight of my family's ferocious glares, who were standing at the opposite side of the room. I guess Jane and Renata had filled them in on my little 'situation'.

I smiled at my family. I loved them dearly and I wouldn't change anything at all.

'Izzy sweetheart. I believe the Cullen's are curious about your transformation. Would you care to tell your story?' Aro asked.

'I'll tell them dad. Just give me a second. We'll need some more chairs' I said looking around at the Cullen's, my father and uncles as well as the rest of my family which included the entire guard.

'Of course' Aro replied just as I teleported some seats for everyone. I as usual sat at my place on the throne, by Aro.

'Well it happened a long time ago. After you left, I was…lets just say I was quite upset. You broke every promise you ever made to me. I was left beyond repair. Until, I met Jacob. Ahh Jacob.' I said remembering all the good times I had with him. '

Oh god, She's started on Jacob again, Now she'll never stop!' Demetri said with a groan, I could feel the hatred and jealousy coming off Edward and decided to turn off my empathic powers which I had gained from Jasper

'HEY! Jakes good guys okay?' I said blinding them with yet another one of my powers until they both apologized after begging me to give them their vision back. 'Hmm Felix, You seemed to like him very much last summer when….' I couldn't finish my sentence coz I was cut off by an embarrassed Felix. 'Okay! Izzy. Let's not ever speak of that again'. Everyone else was looking at us with confused expressions.

I just laughed an continued on with my story. 'Well, after a while I found out Jacob was a werewolf. The rightful Alpha.' I heard and intake of breath from .

'And they found out that Victoria and Laurent were searching for me. They wanted revenge. The two of them found me in _the_ meadow. ' I said putting emphasis on the fact that it wasn't _our_ meadow anymore after noticing Edward as well as the rest of the Cullen's tense at my words. 'They attacked me. The wolves came but they were a bit too late. Victoria bit me, after that the wolves killed them. I stayed with the Jacob and the pack for about four years, being the first vampire protector, and then after I changed Emily she became the second. I came to the volturi soon after, remembering what you said the day of my 18th birthday' I said looking directly at Edward. 'Aro adopted me as his own, he even took the liberty of making it legal' I said with a laugh turning to look at my my father who was looking at me. Using jaspers power I could feel the fatherly love and admiration towards myself.

'So that's pretty much my story. '

'Werewolves Bella? You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid.' Edward said burying his head in his hands. As if he cared. If he cared he would not have left in the first place.

'Oh puh-lease' I said 'You went back of every promise you ever made me. You said you would never leave. And guess what? Ya Did! Jacob, Sam….everyone of them were there for me when you weren't. The cared about me, didn't just pretend to care for me the way you and your pathetic family did. They were safer than you were, they weren't craving for my blood 24/7. You have no right to say me being with them reckless or stupid.' I spat directly at Edward.

All of a sudden I smelt something unbelievably foul. It smelled like wet dog and then I heard his voice 'Did I hear someone mention my name?' I deep voice that belonged to my best friend.

'JAKE?!?!?' I screamed as the door burst open, ignoring my anger at Edward.

'BELLAAA BABBBYYY!' He shouted as I ran towards him and jumped on him, causing us too fall to the floor, laughing.

'Hey how come we don't get the same greeting?' I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw Sam,Emily,Quil,Leah and Seth. 'OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE HERE!?!?!' Seth smiled and nodded slowly as if I was a two year old having trouble understanding the fact that they were standing in front of me. I hit him on the back of his head and stuck my tongue out at him earning a laugh from everyone else.

I went up and hugged all of them, kissing each of them on the cheek. But I got distracted as I heard a growl and a sudden ripping noise.

I turned and saw Jacob snarling at the Cullen's in his wolf form. I turned on the power I had recently acquired through Edward.

_What the hell are they doing here?I swear to god I will rip hi m to pieces before he can say Alpha. Jacob thought._

'Jake, calm down.' Said over and over as I petted his fur. It took about fifteen minutes for him to calm down, he knew everything I went through because of their departure and there fore hated them for it.

Once Jake phased back I realized the room was really quiet, that was until Felix boomed 'Jake, Man! Good to see you!' Giving him a 'Man Hug' as he liked to call it.

My family greeted the wolves warmly.

The Cullens still hadn't said anything, 'Okay you guys, how long are you staying for?' I asked the wolves.

'For about a month. We missed you too much bella' Emily's tinkling voice said as she hugged me once again.

'Fantastic! The cullens are staying here as well.' I said trying my best to kepp the annoyance out of my voice for Aro's sake, but faliling.

'So the third floor is taken by the Cullen's, the fourth by Dad and My uncles, First by the Jane, Alec and the wives, the rest of the guard are on the second floor so that means you guys will be on the seventh floor and eighth floors' I said mostly to myself.

'Sam,Emily,Leah,Seth,Quil you guys can take the seventh floor. Jake you can share my apartment… I mean room.' The last part caused a growl to erupt from Edward. I shot him with a bolt of lighting , which burnt his clothes, making them black and made his hair stick up, which was also now black. The sight was quite funny and I started laughing and soon my La Push family as well as my vampire family laughed along with me. The Cullens were all _trying_ to stifle their laughter.

Jacob and I were watching a movie in my room. I was leaning against his side, my head resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. Despite the fact that we were just friends we usually acted quite couple-ly. Even though I was a vampire now I still got scared of scary movies. We were currently watching grudge, and me being the same old bella, jumped right onto Jakes lap when a scary part came up. This caused him the erupt in laughter and move to tighten his hands around my waist. 'I missed you Bells.' He whispered into my ear as I leaned onto his chest.

It was right then that my room door burst open and in came a black haired pixie, my previous bestfriend and her husband. They both stopped short when they saw the position Jake and I were in.

'Hello Alice, Jasper' I said nodding curtly towards them then turning my gaze back to the TV and rested my hands atop Jacobs.

'Bella? Please please listen to me.' Alice begged. Jake sighed and move one hand from my waist to press the pause button on the DVD remote.

'What do you want Alice?' I said irritably.

I felt a wave of calm wash through me. I stared accusingly at Jasper and blocked out his power, making both I and Jacob immune to his powers.

'Bella? I …. I'm so sorrry' She said and then broke down on the floor , dry sobs coming from her. Jasper had a pained look on his face and knelt down next to her trying to comfort her and probably using his powers on her as well. I felt my dead heart lurch at the sight of my old best friend and sister in every way. I looked back at Jacob who was looking at me

. He nodded slightly, knowing what he meant I got out of his lap easily and knelt down next to Alice. Jasper moved away slightly.

'Shhhh, Alice.' I said as I enveloped her in a hug and let her sob in my shoulder. I patted her spiky black hair until she was calm enough to speak. ' Oh Bella! I cant tell you how sorry I am. I missed you so much.'

'Its okay Alice, I don't blame you. I missed you too' I said as calmly as possible without bursting into sobs myself. I looked up and saw Jasper looking silently at us and then he mouthed the words 'thank you' to me. I just smiled back.

Once Alice got up and I went and hugged Jasper as well, ' Don't worry Jasper, I can feel all the guilt and regret coming off you. I don't blame you, I should have been more careful that day' I said obviously referring to my unfortunate 18th birthday.

'Do you guys want to watch the rest of the movie with us?' I asked them, trying to make amends for my rudeness before also cutting of what Jasper was about to say, reading it off his mind ofcourse.

'Sure' Alice said, back to her hyperactive slef once again. I resumed my previous postion on Jacobs lap and watched as Jasper looked sadly down at me before sitting down infront of my 62 inch plasma screen in a similar postion with Alice.

We watched the rest of the movie, towards the end I went and got a blanket for Jake after realizing he had fallen asleep halfway through. I kissed his forehead and said goodnight, before tucking the blanket snugly around him, pretending not to feel the eyes boring into my back coming from Alice and Jasper. I sat on the floor alone until Alice and Jasper joined me. Alice resting her head on my shoulder while Jasper had his head in her lap. The rest of the night we just talked, catching up.

**(A/N. So please review and tell me what you think. I still don't like this chap. LOL. But I do love Jacob so I thought he HAD to be a part of this story. So I brought Alice and Jasper in because Bella deserves her bestfriend back, I know I could never live without my bestfriends and as for Jasper, Bella needed to Jasper to know she loved him as her brother and even after they left she never blamed Jasper for for attacking her. I'll update as soon as I can! Can anyone explain what Beta'ing is? Thanks a bunch in advance! Peace Out!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. We had exams. Not one of my favorite chapters, more like a filler chapter. Enjoy & Have and awesome day! )**

I smiled as I watched Jake sleep. He looked so peaceful, like the carefree 16 year old I remember. It was almost eight now. Jake would probably wake up in a while, so I decided to get ready for the day.

I moved from the floor beside the couch where Jacob had fallen asleep, I had not wanted to wake him up so I just let him sleep there. It was quite a big couch and he seemed quite comfortable.

I quickly had a shower and changed into a dress. The top was white until right under the chest where it flared out into a pink, blue and white design. I paired it with light blue pumps and a necklace with the Volturi family crest as the pendant.

I moved into the kitchen, finally I had an excuse to use it. I made some eggs, scrunching up my nose at the horrid smell. By now Jake had woken up and rounded up Emily, Sam, Quil, Leah and Seth along with Felix, Jane and Alec.

Sam, Quil, Leah, Jake and Seth immediately started gobbling up the food while Emily and I watched with smiles on our faces. Emily still hadn't lost her motherly touch. Jane and Felix were fake vomiting behind us. Its was actually quite a funny site to see.

'So how's everything been back at the rez?' I asked Emily while the others were helping themselves to a second serving of eggs. Jane and Felix were now watching TV, flipping through the channels.

'It's been really slow. There were a few vampires here and there but nothing other than that. Paul, Jared and Embry really miss you. Collin is heartbroken.' She laughed. i laughed along remembering the numerous times he had asked me out on dates while I kept politely rejecting him. He truly was a sweet boy.

'Hows Brady?' I asked, he was my little brother in everyway. 'He misses you the most I guess, other than Jake of course. He found Jake's old rabbit. The one he made while you were still a human and so he's putting that back together' Emily said as the wolves finished eating their third serving.

'You guys done?' I asked and then picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher I never used.

'Felix? Jane? Get your butts in here!' I shouted, even though they would be able to hear me even if I whispered it.

'So whats on the rocks today?' Felix asked as he ran in the room.

'Can we go to the beach? Bella please?' Jake asked pouting a bit, followed by the adorable Seth.

'You know I can never say no to those pouts' I said with a smile. The others just laughed.

'Im going to go ask Alice and Jasper if they want to come okay?' I told them until I was being yelled at by Felix.

'What the hell? They are not coming with us!' He shouted.

'CALM DOWN' I said my temper flaring, I heard the thunder and rain pelting awaya outside at my anger and tried calming myself first.

'I made peace with the two of them. They apologised' I said as I placed my hands on either side of Jane and Felix's face showing them what happened.

'Oh fine then. But I am not letting them out of my sight understand me?' Jane said.

'Arent I supposed to be the one bossing you around? I mean I am the princess and all' I said with a smirk trying to lighten up the mood.

'Whatever' She mumbled and then stalked out of the room to get the cars, as well as our clothes for the beach ready.

'So you were on Jacobs lap?' Felix said while wagging his eyebrows sugestively.

The quiliettes burst out laughing all but Jake who's dark skin had a slight tinge of pink to it. If I was human right now I probably would have been blushing too.

'Alice?? Jasper??' I all but shouted as I walked into their room only to find the entire Cullen clan in that room. Esme and Carlisle sitting on the loveseat to the side, while Rosalie and Emmett sat on the floor with Edward. Jasper and Alice were currently sitting at the edge of the bed. Alice as well as Jasper both got up and hugged me, Alice kissed me on the cheek, it seemed like such and Alice thing to do.

'You guys busy now?' I said looking around the full room.

'No. Why?' Alice asked.

'We were wondering if you and Jasper wanted to come to the beach with us. Its just going to be Felix,Jane and I as well as the La Push pack. Whadduya say?' I asked directing the question at the two of them so as not to include the other Cullen's.

'Sure, we'd love to but uhm can Rose, Em and Edward come along too?' Alice asked hopefully. I was about to argue but then I heard Aro sending me a message through Gianna, now a vampire to my head, Gianna had the ability to hear and send mental messages to others. 'Be Nice Bella! I can hear whats going on' .

I sent a message back 'Ok ok fine. Sheesh dad. Heard of Personal Privacy before?'

'Fine you can bring them.' I said irritably. Meet us down in the garage in about ten minutes.' I said and ran out of the room.

'GUYS CHANGE OF PLANS! ALL THE CULLEN KIDS ARE COMING! BLAME ARO!' I shouted as I got to my floor.

I heard a few cuss' but ignored them.

Jane had already packed all the things we would need we loaded it up into the cars we would be taking.

Alice, Jasper and the other Cullen kids, including Edward were now in the garage. I tossed a pair of keys to Jasper.

'Crash my baby and you will regret it' I said he stared open mouthed at my Aston Martin. All five of them slid into the car after putting their things in the boot.

Felix, Jane, Leah and Seth took the Hummer while Quil, Jake, Sam and Emily took the Benz. Jake smiled when he saw what I would be riding on. My precious motor cycle, the fastest ever made.

'Glad to see your still the dare devil'

'Always Jake' I said with a smile.

I hopped on and shouted 'Follow Me' to the Cullens. And soon both vehicles were trailing behind me, trying to keep up with me.

**(A/N Please review. Updates come faster and I love hearing your opinion. Peace out) **


End file.
